Darkness
by Otaku Psychopaths Unite
Summary: Darkness. I'm surrounded by it. Vast planes of darkness. Most would find this disturbing, but not me. No, I found it comforting. Yet a shrill voice, filled with worry and despair, broke through it. "ITALY!" Told from Italy's POV.


**_This is a HetaOni oneshot. Main pairing is GerIta, however there are mentions of others._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or HetaOni._**

* * *

_"Italy..."_

_Turning around I saw Holy Roman Empire. "Holy Roma! You're back!"_

_"Yes, Italy, I am, but not for long."_

_"Ve~? Why not?"_

_"Italy, I am here to give you a choice."_

_I take on a serious look and tone, "What is it?"_

_"You know you have died, right?"_

_"Si. But what does that have to do with anything?"_

_"With your death, Steve died as well and the mansion gone with him. Also, any injuries or disabilities _**_(A/N: Sorry, it was the only word I could think of)_**_ are gone, so England shouldn't be blind anymore either. And God has felt sorry for you, so he is giving you another chance at living."_

_"But everyone thinks I'm stupid and dumb. It wouldn't really matter if I died or not, since fratello will be there to look after the country."_

_"Italy", he pleaded. "Please, there are so many people that care about you. Don't waste this chance."_

_"But, what about you?"_

_"Italy...I was always there. just living another life, not remembering my first. Just think."_

_For some reason, my thoughts drift to Germany. Now that I think about it, they both share the same looks and personality. Maybe, just maybe, it was him._

_"Italy, look at me." I do. "You love him, don't you?"_

_I was about to deny that, but the I think about all the times we had together, and how every time he smiled or blushed made my heart flutter. I gave a defeated sigh, "Si."_

_"Italy, if you are worried about breaking our promise, don't be. It is still me, just different. So, what will your wish be?"_

_"I wish to live."_

…

Darkness.

I'm surrounded by it. Vast planes of darkness. Most would find this disturbing, but not me. No, I found it comforting. Yet a shrill voice, filled with worry and despair, broke through it.

"ITALY!"

Italy…why does that sound so familiar? Ah yes, it is my name. And that voice…it sounds like Germany's! I have never heard him sound so broken like that before, though.

Now that I focus, I can hear other voices as well. _'Fratello and Big Brother Spain'_…their voices are so shaky. _'Big Brother France and Prussia'_…the confidence in their voices wasn't there. _'Japan'_…there is actually emotion in his. _'China'_…the usual bounce was gone. _'England'_…there was no arrogance. _'America and Canada'_…their voices so soft, though it was only unusual for the American. _'Russia'_…his voice was serious for a change. There were others, but I couldn't distinguish who they were. All I knew was that they were crying. One voice stood out. Germany's. His was so vulnerable and full of emotion. "I'm so sorry. I broke my promise", I heard him mutter. "I-Ich liebe dich, Feliciano."

He gently pressed his lips against mine, tears dripping from his face. It's like that was what my body was waiting for. I took a deep, shaky breath in, causing Germany to pull away. "Italy?"

The rest of my senses woke up. I slowly opened my eyes to the bright light of the sun. Looking around, I could tell we were in some kind of field, the mansion nowhere in sight. I focused on Germany, who was now staring at me with so many different emotions, and happy tears rolling down his face. "Ciao." I said, my voice crackly and weak. I was surprised at what happened next. Germany started chuckling with the biggest smile on his face. I thought it made him look more handsome than usual.

The other nations were drawn in to his laughter, curious about why of all times he was acting like this. I slowly and painfully, with the help of Germany, sat up and gave everyone a small smile and wave. They just sat there shocked. Mio fratello was the first one to snap out of it. He jumped up from his spot and ran over to me. I thought he was going to hit me so I braced myself. Instead he hugged me tightly, his face pressed against my neck, tears soaking my shirt, whilst muttering things in a mixture of Italian and English. I could only make out "Don't ever, _ever_, scared me like that again, idiota" since the rest were muffled. this caused everyone else to wake out of their stupor and rushed over to us, some calmer than others though. Most just patted me gently on the shoulder or ruffled my hair. Like normal, France, Spain and Prussia **(A/N: aka the BTT. Love those three)** gave me a hug, but after warning looks from both Romano and Germany, made sure to do it gently. Everyone but me and Germany stood. It seemed like they were in better moods and started talking loudly. I think Spain touched fratello's curl cause I see him getting 'chigi'ed. Now that I think about, lots of new _romantic _relationships have been formed. England and America. Prussia and Canada. Spain and Romano. Russia and China. Japan and Greece. France was still single though, but I don't think that will change much. Only one left. "Ve~ Germany? Where are we?"

"I don't know. However, it looks like there is a city in the distance so we'll head towards there."

He then picked me up bridal style and started to follow the others, causing me to blush and bury my face into his chest. If I looked up, then I would have seen the blush on his face too. "Ve~ Germany~ Did you mean what you said before?"

I felt him stiffen. "J-Ja..."

I just sat in his arms quietly, thinking. He must of taken it the wrong way because he said, "Italy, I'm sorry. I just...I don't know. I got so scared it just came out. Please, don't push me away because of this. Your my first and best friend, and I don't want it to cha-"

I covered his mouth with my hand, having heard enough of his rambling. "Shush, Germany. Don't think like that. In fact...uh...t-ti amo." I looked up at his face. It held a furious blush, a replica of what mine looks like.

"Really?"

"Si~!"

"Good." With this, he leant down and kissed me, a kiss filled with love and passion, which I returned full heartedly. "Ich liebe dich, Feliciano."

"Ti amo, Ludwig."

I felt the sky smile down at me. And with that I knew I had made the right choice on who to love. _Despite the bad memories we have of this place,_ I thought, _there are good ones too, and those are the ones that will remain forever in our hearts._

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. Please review with your thoughts.**_


End file.
